In an electrophotographic recording system, a light source for recording is chosen according to spectral sensitivity of a photoconductor used. Systems using a gas laser, e.g., an Ar laser, an He-Ne laser, etc., as a light source for recording achieves image formation in a relatively short time because of the high output of the laser. However, since use of a gas laser is associated with a complicated optical system and requires techniques for maintenance therefor, it is difficult to reduce the size and cost of devices. Therefore, studies are being made on a recording system using a semiconductor as a light source which would meet the demands for small-sized and unexpensive devices.
Semiconductor lasers have recently received a marked development. Of conventionally proposed semiconductor lasers, those having their oscillation wavelengths in the region longer than 780 nm have been put into practical use. For particular use in printers or printing plate making systems, semiconductor lasers having their oscillation wavelengths in the region of from 780 nm to 850 nm are commonly employed.
Since state-of-the-art semiconductor lasers have lower outputs than other lasers, photoconductors to be used in semiconductor laser printers, semiconductor laser printing plate making systems, etc. are required to have sufficiently high sensitivity in the wavelength region of from 780 to 850 nm. For practical purposes, sensitivities of 10 erg/cm.sup.2 or less in terms of E.sub.1/2 (exposure required to reduce the charge by half its initial value) are demanded.
Known electrophotoconductors include those containing inorganic compounds, e.g., zinc oxide, copper phthalocyanine compounds, oxadiazole compounds, etc., as photosensitive substances, but none of them exhibits sufficiently high sensitivity in the longer wavelength region of from 780 to 850 nm.